sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucille and Serenity: a sister in need
Lucille and Serenity: A sister in need!!1111!!1 Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian who was Serenity Falore the Sacred Priestress Seedrian's sister was one day in her bedroom drawing on a desk. She got a Telepath message from her sister that said that aliens and monsters were attacking the garden where she is and aksed her for help so she went. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian put away her drawing and desk and use her teleport powers to go up to the roof of the palace where she left her flying hoffercraftt and normal people close because she was in her pyama. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian got on her hoffercraf and said "its time for me to live up to my family name and face full life consequences" so she had to go. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian ramped off the palace and did a backflip and landed. She kept driving down the road and made sure there was no bad guys around because she ddint have weapon. Seerlit was nice todayand the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian quest to help her sister where she was. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian looked around the countrysides and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my sister to defeat the enemys". Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian was late so she had to drive really fast. A cop car was hiden near by so when Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian went by the cops came and wanted to give her a ticket. Here Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian saw the first monster because the cop was secrelty amy rose!11!!. "I cant give you my hoffercraf officer" Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian said "Why not?" said the oficer who was amy back to Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian. "Because you are Amy rose" so Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian shot the oficer who was amy in the head and drove off thinking "my sister is in trouble there" and went faster. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Serenity needed her where zhe was. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian looked at road signs and saw "Gnosia" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian almost turned around but heard screaming like Serenity so she went faster again. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian drove in and did another flip n jumped off her hoffercraf and the hoffercraft took out some enemys infront of Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian smiled and walked fast. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian then looked on the ground and found wepon so she pickd it up and fired fast at goasts in front of a house. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian said "Goasts leave this place" and the goasts said "but this is our house" and Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were goasts so she blew up the house with her scarlet misan powrs and killed the goasts so they were at piece. Then Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian herd another scream from her sister so she kept walking really faster to get where she was. Gnosia was nothing like Seerlit there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from monsters. When Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian got to where the screaming was started from she found her sister Serenity Falore the Sacred Priestress Seedrian fightin the angel of dead Sariel and Serenity said " Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress! Over here!" so Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress went there to where Serenity Falore the Sacred Priestress Seedrian was fighting. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian fired her chain from teh hand really fast and the chains went and shot the angel of dead Sariel in the eyes and the angel of dead Sariel couldnt see. Serenity Falore the Sacred Priestress Seedrian said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and punched the angel of dead Sariel in the face and the Angel of dead Sariel fell. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian said "thanks i could help, sis" and Serenity Falore the Sacred Priestress Seedrian said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed. The laughed overed quickly though because Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian yelled "LOOK OUT SIS!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Serenity Falore the Sacred Priestress Seedrian looked up and said "NOO! Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian run out of here fast as you can!" and Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian walked real fast out. Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian loked back and saw Serenity get steppd on by the next boss and she was mad and angry. "I'll get you back evil boss!" Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian yelled at the top of lungs. to be continued..? Category:Stories